


Distractions

by neaf



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neaf/pseuds/neaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper loves Blaine's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Cooper loved Blaine’s ass.

There was just something about it; in jeans or capri pants, and especially in track pants where absolutely nothing was left to the imagination. It was high, firm and round, and a permanent distraction at the most inconvenient times.

In this particular instance, Cooper had spent most of his afternoon lying on the couch, watching Blaine complete various tasks ranging from his homework (while lying on the ground, where the shape of it was outlined gloriously in grey sweats) to random household chores. At present, Blaine was teetering on a stepladder to change the living room light bulbs, and Cooper couldn’t help but admire the fairly spectacular view. He tilted his head appreciatively against a cushion, his book ignored. Fuck Tolstoy, all he wanted was to throw Blaine down on the couch and bury his face between those cheeks.

He lasted two light bulbs. Which, Cooper decided later, was fairly fucking impressive considering Blaine had dropped the first and bent in half over the ladder to catch it.

“What are you doing?!” Blaine laughed when Cooper scooped both arms around his waist and hauled him off the steps.

Cooper didn’t answer, but carried him to the wall until their bodies were flush against it and he had Blaine pinned to the plaster, barely balanced on his toes.

“Oh.”

He couldn’t stop both hands from cupping the swell of it, kneading and exploring. 

“God you’re,” he cut himself off with a kiss to Blaine’s neck, sucking patterns into skin, “so fucking _gorgeous_.”

Blaine chuckled and tipped his head back, enjoying the attention. Cooper didn’t need to look to know he was blushing. 

Finding his footing, Blaine hitched his hips up and slid his ass along the curve of the body behind him, rubbing against the telling bulge of Cooper’s hardening cock where it was slowly tenting his pants. He hummed low in his throat, content to revel in the warmth of the body coiled around him, happy to let Cooper do what he wanted.

And Cooper did; sank down to his knees, fingering light fistfuls of fabric and dragging the band of Blaine’s pants over his ass teasingly slowly, revealing just an inch of taught, tan skin at a time. His mouth was watering by the time the pants reached the full swell and fell down, and a helpless moan punched out of him at the sight.

The sound shot straight to Blaine’s cock, and he huffed a soft laugh against the wall, resting his head on his folded arms so casually it seemed almost taunting. Cooper realised it was a taunt as Blaine spread his legs just an inch wider in invitation and cast a smirk over his shoulder.

With an amused glare, Cooper planted a hand on each cheek and spread Blaine open, licking a wet line from his balls to the top of his ass and making him cry out in surprise. 

The filthy grin on Cooper’s lips was wet and twisted around a tongue that had so many unspoken plans.

Blaine’s voice fell down around him in a rain of soft, needy noises as Cooper flicked his tongue along the velvety skin, flattening and dipping it into the cleft to graze over Blaine’s hole, earning himself an uncontrolled jerk and a louder whimper. 

Everything was slowly flooding Cooper’s senses; the taste and musky scent of Blaine, warm and wet and right there beneath his lips, shuddering against the wall as he mouthed in arcane patterns over creases of skin. He moved quickly up and down the crease, growling against the heat of him and pressing rough fingers into each cheek to keep him still.

“C… Coop,” Blaine managed to choke out between breaths, but didn’t get any further before Cooper was on his feet again, sliding broad hands over Blaine’s belly beneath his shirt and mouthing at his shoulder, taking on his weight where his knees were shaking and threatening to give out.

Blaine sucked in sharp breaths, eyes closing as Cooper’s hands swept over him possessively, squeezing and stroking at his body like he was remembering for them both; Blaine was built just for him. 

Cooper’s palm grazed down to the base of Blaine’s cock as he bent to nuzzle kisses behind his ear, fingers tracing lightly up the length of him before curling into a loose fist and pumping with a few lazy strokes. 

Whining loudly, Blaine forced himself back harder into Cooper’s body, stepping out of his trackpants where they’d pooled at his feet and reaching up to gather fistfuls of hair at the base of Cooper’s neck. He rutted back shamelessly, mouthing at Cooper’s jaw in breathless kisses. “Coop, _please_.”

Blaine wanted everything. He always wanted everything, all at once; the two of them intertwined and inside each other, one way or another. Blaine had never been good at settling for less when it came to Cooper.

“Couch,” Cooper said in a hoarse voice, and backed them both up without letting go, spinning to push Blaine down on his belly over the swell of blue cushions.

Settling quickly, Blaine drew both arms together around a pillow beneath his head as the cushions dipped down under Cooper’s weight. Broad hands guided Blaine’s hips up and slid more throw pillows underneath him before they grazed over his body again, pushing at his shirt. Blaine lifted his shoulders, dragging the t-shirt up over his head and tossing it over the arm of the couch.

It was soft and sweet this time, slower than before; just a tender brush of fingers down his sides and over both cheeks, followed by the roll and lick of Cooper’s mouth pressing light kisses across the swell. Blaine let out a soft, contented sigh before Cooper felt him relax into the couch, meeting each kiss with a breathy moan.

Letting his eyes dart up for a moment, Cooper studied Blaine’s face; peaceful and turned to the side, brow drawn slightly, mouth open and stunningly pink against the grey-blue of the pillow. He sank down again, mouthing gently along the muscle and biting softly, soothing over the graze of his teeth with his tongue when Blaine jolted and cried out a little louder.

Cooper returned his attention to the curve under his hands, gliding along the crease and lapping gently at silken skin. He tried not to moan as Blaine’s noises grew louder, each of them riding down his spine like electricity. He didn’t stop or slow this time, kept pressing in, tracing wetly at the slip of sensitive flesh between Blaine’s balls and his entrance, desperately ignoring the ache of his own painfully hard cock still trapped inside his jeans.

He moved in increments, lips glistening and red as he slid up a little further and swept his tongue over the sensitive dip of Blaine’s entrance. Blaine writhed beneath him, groaning and fisting at the cushion in his hands. “Cooper. FUCK!”

Cooper ignored him in favour of pushing against it, darting his tongue along the rim and pressing inside to work at the tight ring of muscle, cock throbbing as Blaine’s cries grew louder still and he wriggled fitfully against the couch.

“Oh god, _oh!_ COOP- Oh _god,_ ” Blaine cried.

Another string of wordless sound escaped him as Cooper slipped inside over and over again, working him open, hands pinning both hips down as his lips slid and dragged around his tongue.

Blaine’s breath punched in and out in staccato bursts, and he settled helplessly into stillness, groaning, drowning in the bombardment of sensation. He shivered, panting open-mouthed with both eyes closed, face pressed against the cushion, brow drawn impossibly tight as he was utterly overcome with endless waves of pleasure. 

Cooper’s tongue flicked gently up the crease again before sliding down and around in swirls, drawing circles, drawing sounds out of Blaine that he was certain hadn’t existed till that moment. Blaine’s body twisted in his grip, hips rutting helplessly against the couch as Cooper laved at the sensitive flesh, savouring every twitch and jerk and every keening moan.

“Please,” Blaine begged brokenly. “Please, oh god, Coop. FUCK.”

“Please what?” Cooper murmured between soft licks.

“Fuck me,” Blaine demanded, writhing. “Fuck me already, god!”

Cooper chuckled, breathing hotly over damp skin and earning a pathetic whine from his brother.

“No, not this time,” Cooper said.

Blaine twisted on the cushions to look back. “What?”

Cooper bit down gently, holding tight so Blaine didn’t jerk out of his grip. 

“Gonna make you come,” Cooper insisted between sweeps of his tongue. “Just like this. God I love you just like this.”

Whimpering, Blaine shifted desperately against the cushions, burying his face in the pillow in his grip. 

“FUCK!” he cried out again as Cooper pushed inside, curling his tongue and sucking along the firm muscle.

“Fuckfuckfuck, ungh!” Blaine moaned helplessly, body trembling and heartbeat thundering as the tell-tale heat began to build at the base of his spine.

A sharp slap echoed through the room as Cooper brought his palm down across Blaine’s right cheek, and Blaine screamed with pleasure as his body coiled tight from the sting, his hips jerking up violently against Cooper’s mouth. Cooper squeezed the solid muscle in his hand where it landed, breath hissing through his nose as his tongue kept working furiously and Blaine rumbled with shattered moans underneath him.

“Oh… _god_. F- uh- fuck,” Blaine uttered shakily between panting breaths. 

Cooper could feel it building, the telling twitch in Blaine’s thighs, the shake in his bones. Sliding both hands up, he rubbed circles into the small of Blaine’s back and down again, squeezing and scraping fingernails along skin, dropping down lower to circle Blaine’s balls and land another smack across the other cheek.

“Ungh!” Blaine cried out, thrashing on the couch. “Oh god, so close, Cooper, fuck!”

“Mmmh,” Cooper hummed roughly, breathing harsh rasps between the slip and drag of his lips. 

His eyes fluttered closed again as he sank his tongue inside, darting in and out, fucking Blaine wet and fast and squeezing down against the heat pooling low in his own hips. As Blaine shuddered beneath him, he took the invitation to press in deep, moaning as he delivered a third smack and felt Blaine’s cry reverberate through his entire body.

Blaine gasped and keened, shoulders rising and the strained muscles of his back flashing with sweat as his entire body coiled tight. His hips ground down in shallow thrusts against the cushions as he let out a long, strangled cry, and came.

As Blaine collapsed in a heap on the couch, Cooper groaned, dropping a hand to palm himself roughly and letting out sharp, punctuated sounds as he came in his pants like a teenager. He couldn’t care less. Blaine was naked, raw and spread out in front of him, positively debauched and utterly his.

“Mmm,” he hummed, head still slightly spinning in the aftermath of his orgasm. He shifted on his hands and knees to drape himself over his brother. “Good?”

“Hnnngh,” Blaine groaned in reply, his arm dangling limply over the edge of the couch as he sank under Cooper’s added weight.

Cooper grazed light kisses over Blaine’s bare shoulder before pressing his face into soft curls, breathing deeply. “So fucking gorgeous.”

“Oh god,” Blaine muttered weakly. “I don’t think I can move.”

“I managed to short circuit your central nervous system with my tongue?” Cooper asked, dropping to nuzzle at Blaine’s neck.

“Bite me.”

“Did that,” Cooper shot back. “Ooh, I’m adding this to my ‘skills’ page.” Cooper grinned, sliding both arms along Blaine’s until he could curl their hands together, all the while sweeping more soft kisses down the line of Blaine’s neck.

“Fuck you,” Blaine said with a sleepy laugh.

“Maybe later,” Cooper murmured, brushing his nose back and forth below Blaine’s ear. “I love you.”

“Love you,” Blaine mumbled, his eyes finally falling closed. “Love you more when you fuck me.”

“Next time, Gadget,” Cooper teased in a low, cartoonish voice.

Blaine grinned.

“Next time.”


End file.
